


Браслет на удачу

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: AU, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: Прежний Вонхо сказал бы, что происходящее походило на приворот, если вся эта мистическая чепуха действительно работала, но сейчас он не хотел даже думать о подобном.





	Браслет на удачу

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, привороты  
> написано на ФБ-2017 для fandom K-Pop 2017.
> 
> [](http://pix.academ.info)

Вонхо зашёл в кафе, где они с друзьями обычно собирались по вечерам, и сразу направился к их столику в конце зала. Подойдя ближе, он заметил сидящего к нему спиной Сеёна и уже собравшуюся уходить Сохи. Он приветливо махнул рукой, а Сохи кивнула в ответ.

— Я позвоню, Сеён-оппа, — сказала она и оставила Вонхо с Сеёном одних.

Остальных не было видно, а значит, они либо задержались в пути, либо могли и вовсе не прийти.

— Хён, это куда Сохи-нуна так торопилась? — поинтересовался Вонхо, усаживаясь напротив Сеёна.

— На свидание, — скучным тоном ответил тот, делая вид, что ни капли не волнуется.

Но он волновался — это Вонхо мог утверждать наверняка, потому что знал Сеёна уже достаточно давно. Сеён всегда отличался особой восприимчивостью и переживал за своих друзей, даже если не подавал вида. А с Сохи они были очень близки с самого детства, и та всегда была ему как родная сестра.

— С кем? — удивился Вонхо.

— С коллегой, которого к ним недавно перевели из Японии, — ответил Сеён и опёрся головой на руку.

Вонхо сжал губы и отвёл взгляд, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по столу. Это самое «Япония» крутилось в голове, как поставленная на повтор пластинка. Глупо, ведь прошло уже полтора года с тех пор, как он вернулся из Японии, оставив там горстку неприятных воспоминаний и неудачные отношения. Да и не было ни одного шанса, что переведённым японцем вдруг окажется его бывший.

Правда последнее время его не покидало нехорошее предчувствие. Он говорил себе, что ничего не произойдёт и он просто накручивает себя. Но слова Сеёна сейчас отдавались в голове тревожным звоном.

— Я попросил Сохи прийти завтра к нам завтра вместе со своим парнем. Погляжу хоть, в чьи руки я её отдаю, — засмеялся Сеён, но тут же поник. — Переживаю за неё. Вдруг ей встретился какой-то обманщик?

— Не волнуйся, хён. Сохи-нуна ведь хорошо разбирается в людях, я уверен, что она не повелась бы на мошенника, — произнёс Вонхо, и, подняв взгляд, помахал рукой Ёнсоку, позади которого шли Санмин и Саосян.

***

Как они и договаривались, на следующий день Вонхо пришёл домой к Сеёну, за которым Ёнсок бегал с воплями «Хён, дай помогу!» и «Хён, сядь, я сам всё сделаю!». Энергии в Ёнсоке было хоть отбавляй, и Вонхо невольно засмеялся, наблюдая эти догонялки по всей квартире.

Иногда Вонхо не мог сказать точно, кто был большим ребёнком — Сеён или Ёнсок. Хоть первый большую часть времени и старался казаться серьёзным, считая, что старший хён должен подавать всем хороший пример, но на самом деле он тоже любил дурачиться.

Такой атмосферой сложно было не проникнуться, и Вонхо захотел веселиться, несмотря на не покидающую его тревогу. А когда пришли Санмин и Саосян, все беспокойства и вовсе отошли на второй план. До тех пор, пока не появилась Сохи со своим другом.

Вонхо внимательно слушал очередной рассказ Ёнсока про новую видеоигру и ел мороженое, когда послышался звонкий голос Сохи. Он кивнул Ёнсоку в сторону прихожей и сам направился туда. Издалека он заметил высокого парня, помогающего Сохи раздеться.

— Привет, ребят! — она крепко обняла Сеёна и помахала рукой остальным, а после сделала шаг в сторону и представила своего друга: — Знакомьтесь, это Терада Такуя.

Вонхо замер, не в силах отвести от Такуи взгляд.

— Привет, — еле слышно сказал Вонхо и скрылся на кухне в поисках холодной воды.

Ему срочно нужно было успокоиться и остудить голову. Он совершенно не ожидал встретить Такую спустя столько времени, да ещё и в квартире Сеёна, которую считал едва ли не самым безопасным местом на свете.

Наверное, он в чем-то провинился перед Вселенной, потому что иначе это всё нельзя было объяснить.

— Вонхо, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Сеён, когда Вонхо вернулся в гостиную, стараясь избегать взгляда Такуи. Но в этом не было необходимости — Такуя был поглощён разговором с Ёнсоком и Санмином.

— Хён, помнишь, я рассказывал про парня, которого встретил в Японии? — Вонхо вздохнул и, украдкой взглянув на Такую, потёр шею.

Он знал, что Сеёну не нужно было уточнять, кого именно он имел в виду — Сеён всегда понимал Вонхо с полуслова.

— Только не говори, что это Такуя, — простонал Сеён.

Вонхо в ответ лишь кивнул и растерянно посмотрел на Сеёна. Он не знал, как ему реагировать на сложившуюся ситуацию и что вообще делать. Вонхо был уверен: от тех чувств, что Такуя отверг полтора года назад, не осталось и следа, но встреча спустя столько времени просто выбила его из колеи.

— Ты же не… — начал Сеён, но Вонхо его тут же перебил:

— Со мной всё в порядке, хён. Я просто переживаю, как бы он не сделал больно Сохи-нуне, — он покачал головой и слабо улыбнулся. — В конце концов, то, что когда-то он не ответил мне взаимностью, не делает его плохим человеком.

Такуя правда не был плохим человеком. Он был внимательным и заботливым по отношению к другим, а ещё добрым и отзывчивым. По крайней мере, Вонхо помнил его именно таким, и ему хотелось надеяться, что Такуя не изменился.

— Сохи расскажешь? — неожиданно спросил Сеён.

— Зачем? Ещё почувствует себя виноватой, — Вонхо закинул руку на плечо Сеёна и подтолкнул его к остальным. — Пойдём уже.

На самом деле Вонхо до сих пор не знал, как себя вести при Такуе, но решил, что будет действовать по ситуации.

Вонхо сел на диван с краю, рядом с Санмином, и старался как можно естественнее участвовать в разговоре, периодически задавая Такуе «интересующие» его вопросы, ответы на которые он и так знал. Он надеялся, что Такуя поймёт его намёки и будет вести себя так же, как и сам Вонхо — будто они виделись в первый раз.

Вечер проходил в тёплой атмосфере, все шутили, делились интересными историями, и Вонхо казалось, что Такуя неплохо вписывался в их компанию. Когда все собрались по домам, последними из комнаты выходили Вонхо и Такуя. Такуя схватил Вонхо за руку и попросил задержаться на пару минут.

— Вонхо, — начал Такуя, потирая рукой шею. — Я хотел…

— Не нужно, — Вонхо покачал головой и позволил себе положить руку на плечо Такуи. — Просто не обижай нуну. И не говори никому, что мы знакомы, особенно — ей.

Вонхо улыбнулся и, дождавшись кивка Такуи, развернулся и направился к собирающимся в прихожей друзьям.

Бушующие внутри эмоции он старательно игнорировал. Всё же Вонхо было нужно немного времени, чтобы осознать, что Такуя теперь был в Корее и вообще встречался с Сохи.

***

Теперь, когда Сохи приходила в кафе или к Сеёну, то с ней всегда был Такуя. И если сначала Вонхо старался держаться на расстоянии, то через какое-то время он непринуждённо разговаривал с Такуей и мог просто закинуть руку на его плечо, сам того не заметив.

В один из вечеров, сидя на диване в гостиной Сеёна, Вонхо пропустил мимо ушей заданный ему вопрос, невольно засмотревшись на улыбку Такуи.

— Вонхо-хён? — Санмин толкнул его в плечо, привлекая внимание. — Тебе чачжанмён острый или нет?

— Обычный, — ответил Вонхо, заведя руку за голову, и рассеянно растрепал свои волосы. Ему казалось, что у него появилась большая проблема.

Весь остаток вечера Вонхо пытался не обращать на Такую внимания больше, чем было нужно, но в итоге всё равно ловил себя на том, что смотрел слишком часто. И это действительно становилось проблемой, потому что все слова, которыми Вонхо старался успокоить себя, не помогали.

Когда Сеён на прощание ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, Вонхо почувствовал неожиданный прилив благодарности к нему. Он был рад, что Сеён не стал ничего спрашивать, но при этом всё равно оказывал поддержку. Он был уверен, что Сеён и без лишних слов заметил изменения в поведении Вонхо раньше него самого, ведь знал его лучше, чем кто-либо. И от этого становилось легче, потому что не нужно было озвучивать то, о чём Вонхо старался даже не думать.

Вонхо пришёл домой и сразу отправился спать — он всегда считал, что решать проблемы нужно на свежую голову. Но на этот раз он ошибся, и мысли мало того что не давали покоя всю ночь, так ещё и атаковали с удвоенной силой утром, стоило только Вонхо открыть глаза.

Но это было довольно предсказуемо. В конце концов, Вонхо только начал думать, что они с Такуей могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, как его чувства решили всё испортить.

И кто сказал, что время лечит?

Но все посторонние мысли покинули его, стоило только Вонхо прийти на работу. Клиентов было куда больше, чем обычно, их всех устраивали выдвигаемые условия, а это означало увеличение количества заказов. Приём которых полностью ложился на плечи Вонхо и единственной его коллеги, которая ещё не сбежала в отпуск.

За оформлением договоров Вонхо не заметил, как пролетел рабочий день. Он потёр уставшие глаза и убрал ноутбук в сумку. На выходе он попрощался с охранником, и, взглянув на часы, заторопился к своей машине.

Вонхо не успел толком зайти в кафе, как Ёнсок заметил его.

— Вонхо-хён, а мы тебя как раз ждали! — радостно крикнул тот, подвинулся на диване и похлопал ладонью по освободившемуся месту.

Вонхо в ответ улыбнулся, подошёл к друзьям и поприветствовал их, сев рядом с Ёнсоком.

— Давайте все вместе сходим на выходных в кино? — предложил Ёнсок, и Вонхо не считал эту идею плохой. Ёнсок всегда выбирал хорошие фильмы, которые можно долгое время обсуждать после просмотра, и Вонхо любил проводить время со своими друзьями. И он был бы рад сходить развеяться всей компанией, но Сохи извинилась и отказалась: у них с Такуей было запланировано свидание. Вонхо мог бы сказать, что он расстроен из-за того, что их двоих не будет, но он бы ни за что не признался, что на самом деле расстроен из-за Такуи.

Вонхо хотелось проводить как можно больше времени рядом с Такуей, и, скажи ему кто об этом месяцем раньше, он бы только у виска покрутил. Потому что помнил отказ, озвученный Такуей полтора года назад, и это воспоминание всё ещё немного задевало. Но сейчас он видел, как Такуя держал Сохи за руку, мило улыбаясь ей, и где-то в глубине души чувствовал тихую и светлую зависть. Вонхо понимал, что чувства, которые он испытывает, не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Потому что, во-первых, однажды он уже получил отказ, и вряд ли что-то изменилось. А во-вторых, у Такуи теперь были отношения с Сохи, и Вонхо совершенно не хотел вставать между ними. Ему оставалось только смириться и делать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Значит в другой раз как-нибудь вместе сходим, нуна, — произнёс Ёнсок, беря в руки телефон. — Пораньше сеанс смотреть или ближе к вечеру, ребят?

— Утром, думаю, — ответил Сеён, и остальные поддержали. — А потом можно и ко мне.

В конце концов, они договорились встретиться в кинотеатре за полчаса до сеанса.

***

День у Вонхо не задался с самого утра — он обжёгся о сковороду, недавно купленное молоко оказалось испорченным, машина заглохла по пути на работу, ноутбук отказывался включаться, и всё буквально валилось из рук.

В итоге, чтобы снять накопившееся за день напряжение, он не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем отдохнуть после рабочего дня в любимом и очень уютном кафе. С друзьями Вонхо сегодня не встречался — все были заняты и не могли приехать.

Он сел на свой любимый диван в углу (единственное свободное место) и сделал заказ. Миловидная официантка принесла лёгкий салат и апельсиновый сок. Она подмигнула и осторожно оставила салфетку с номером телефона.

Как будто это могло сработать, подумал Вонхо, но мило улыбнулся в ответ.

Он почти доел, когда к нему кто-то подошёл.

— Извините, можно к вам присесть? — поинтересовался очаровательный парень с чашкой в руках.

Вонхо посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что ни один столик не освободился, и кивнул.

— Удивительно, что сегодня здесь столько народу, — начал незнакомец, сев напротив.

— Обычно здесь тише, — согласился Вонхо, облокотившись на спинку дивана.

— Часто здесь бываете? — спросил парень и улыбнулся. — Я Юн Тэхо, кстати.

— Шин Вонхо, — Вонхо кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

Они просидели несколько часов, разговаривая на разные темы, и Вонхо узнал, что Тэхо любил капучино больше, чем американо, ненавидел математику и историю, когда учился в школе, и работал в небольшой фирме, занимающейся оформлением праздников. А ещё он узнал номер Тэхо, который тот оставил ему перед уходом.

***

В день встречи с друзьями Вонхо приехал в кинотеатр раньше всех. Он сидел на диване в холле и отвечал на сообщения Тэхо в какао, когда услышал голос Ёнсока, по телефону уговаривавшего кого-то присоединиться к ним.

— Хён, до сеанса ещё полчаса, ты успеешь, даже если пойдёшь пешком, поэтому не хочу слышать твои оправдания. Все будут рады тебя видеть, — произнёс Ёнсок, присаживаясь рядом с Вонхо, и закончил разговор. — Привет, Вонхо-хён.

— С кем разговаривал? — кивнул он, не отрываясь от собственного телефона.

Не то чтобы Вонхо не догадывался, просто ему хотелось убедиться в своей правоте.

— С Такуей. Ты против? — пытливо спросил Ёнсок, заглядывая в глаза Вонхо.

Конечно, Вонхо не был против. Даже больше — он был рад, что Такуя может прийти. Он отрицательно покачал головой, едва заметно улыбаясь, а Ёнсок продолжал внимательно смотреть на него.

— Ещё бы ты был против, хён, — фыркнул Ёнсок. — Я же вижу, как ты на него смотришь. Да и знаю, что раньше ты был к нему неравнодушен.

Вонхо от неожиданности едва не выронил телефон. Он всегда старался не говорить о своём неудачном признании в далёкой Японии. И уж точно не рассказывал, кем именно был человек, отвергнувший его. Более того, Вонхо был уверен, что его нынешние чувства не настолько очевидны. Он просто не понимал, откуда Ёнсок мог…

Ах, ну да. Сеён, его благие намерения и безграничная вера в Ёнсока. Пожалуй, этого следовало ожидать.

— Вы с Сеён-хёном друг друга стоите, Ёнсокки, — Вонхо вздохнул и запрокинул голову.

— Кто бы говорил, хён! Ты пытался поговорить с Такуей? — предложил Ёнсок.

— А как ты это себе представляешь? — Вонхо вертел в руках свой телефон. — Он ведь отверг меня почти два года назад. Не думаю, что за это время что-то изменилось. К тому же, он встречается с Сохи-нуной.

На самом деле Вонхо думал, что вряд ли решился бы поговорить на эту тему с Такуей, даже если бы они с Сохи не встречались.

— Но терзать себя тоже не выход, Вонхо-хён, — Ёнсок искренне переживал за него, и Вонхо это чувствовал.

— Я и не мучаюсь, Ёнсокки, — заверил Вонхо, глядя тому в глаза. — Это нелегко, но я в порядке.

Но Вонхо врал. Он не знал, кого он пытался обмануть в первую очередь — себя или Ёнсока, ничуть не уступающего в проницательности Сеёну. Нельзя было сказать, что Вонхо страдал из-за сложившейся ситуации, но вот в порядке он не был точно.

Ёнсок широко улыбнулся и похлопал Вонхо по плечу, после чего приветливо махнул кому-то рукой. Вонхо поднял взгляд и заметил Санмина с Саосяном, направляющихся к ним, а через пару минут подошёл Сеён.

— Вы ещё не брали билеты? — спросил Сеён, остановившись напротив друзей.

— Хён, если честно, то мы забылись, пока разговаривали с Вонхо-хёном, — улыбнулся Ёнсок и встал. — Пойдём возьмём.

Пока они вдвоём выбирали билеты, успел прийти Такуя и сесть рядом с Вонхо.

— Такуя-хён, вы же с нуной собирались на свидание, разве нет? — вместо приветствия спросил Санмин.

— Сохи срочно вызвали на работу, и Ёнсок уговорил меня пойти с вами в кино, — и снова эта очаровательная улыбка Такуи, на которую Вонхо сложно не засматриваться.

Он отвлёкся, только когда Ёнсок несильно толкнул его в плечо, обращая на себя внимание, и указал в сторону зала, куда уже начали заходить люди.

С выбором фильма Ёнсок, как обычно, не прогадал — кино оказалось интересным. Ёнсок начал строить теории и придумывать альтернативную концовку, стоило им только выйти из зала. Саосян сразу начал с ним спорить, указывая на пробелы в его идеях, а Санмин наигранно вздохнул, наблюдая за происходящим. Так было каждый раз после просмотра фильма, и все уже к этому привыкли, только подшучивали друг над другом, не забывая вставлять свои незначительные комментарии.

После они, как и договаривались, направились к Сеёну домой, по пути заехав за рамёном. И ничего не предвещало беды, но довольное выражение лица Ёнсока, несущего через весь магазин упаковку пеперо, заставило Вонхо напрячься — зная Ёнсока, он взял их не просто поесть.

Как только они оказались у Сеёна и тот ушёл на кухню, бросив перед этим: «Пойду приготовлю рамён», Ёнсок предложил сыграть в пеперо-гейм. Санмин с радостью согласился, а Вонхо со стоном закрыл лицо руками. От участия было никак не отвертеться — при Ёнсоке это оказывалось практически невозможным, и ему оставалось надеяться, что он не попадёт в пару с Такуей. Но Сеён вдруг позвал Вонхо, попросив помочь с готовкой.

— Ты меня спас, хён, — сказал Вонхо, зайдя на кухню.

— Что такое? — Сеён тут же повернулся и внимательно окинул Вонхо взглядом.

— Ёнсок купил пеперо, ты не видел?

— Я даже знать не хочу, что он предложил, — ответил Сеён, усмехнувшись.

— Именно то, о чём ты подумал, — кивнул Вонхо и подошёл ближе. — Чем помочь-то?

— На самом деле мне просто скучно стоять тут одному, но можешь пока достать посуду, — пожал плечами Сеён, закидывая лапшу в воду.

— Я надеюсь, что после рамёна никто не захочет продолжать играть в пеперо-гейм, — произнёс Вонхо, открывая шкафчик с посудой.

— А то ты не знаешь ребят, Вонхо.

— В том-то и дело, что знаю. Можно я с тобой в паре буду, хён? — попросил Вонхо и вздохнул. — Пожалуйста.

Он знал, что Сеён не откажет, и почувствовал облегчение, когда тот кивнул.

Но когда они вернулись в гостиную, принеся готовый рамён и посуду, то увидели, как Ёнсок с лукавой усмешкой что-то писал на маленьких бумажках, а после встал и хлопнул в ладоши. И Вонхо понял, что его план с выбором пары рухнул, и от случайного выбора партнёра теперь точно не спастись.

— Цифры определят порядок, а те, кто вытянет одинаковые, будут в паре! — заявил Ёнсок, складывая листки в два раза.

— Давай сначала поедим, Ёнсокки, — сказал Сеён и сел на диван.

Все, кроме Вонхо и Такуи, быстро поели и уже вытянули бумажки. Саосяну и Сеёну выпало по двойке, а Ёнсоку единица. И когда Санмин перевернул свой листок с цифрой, Вонхо даже подавился — у него тоже была единица. И это означало, что Вонхо достался Такуя.

Вонхо закрыл глаза и потёр шею — как раз этого он и опасался, но деваться было некуда. Радовало только то, что они были последними, и время хотя бы собраться с мыслями у Вонхо было. В конце концов, это всего лишь игра, и в ней совсем не обязательно выигрывать. Но когда подошла их с Такуей очередь, кто-то толкнул Вонхо так, что он коснулся губ Такуи. Он сразу же отскочил и повернулся в сторону друзей — Санмин стоял, подняв руки.

— Я случайно, хён, — извинился он. — Правда.

Вонхо молча кивнул, но, взглянув на едва сдерживающего улыбку Ёнсока и нахмурившегося Сеёна, понял, что без участия Ёнсока тут явно не обошлось.

Вонхо заметил, как Такуя положил крошечный (самый маленький из трёх) огрызок пеперо на стол и сел в кресло, казавшись при этом не менее растерянным, чем чувствовал себя Вонхо. Радости от победы в игре Вонхо не ощущал, смотреть на Такую было отчего-то неловко, и вообще ему резко захотелось очутиться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Казалось бы — обычная ситуация, которая может возникнуть во время игры в пеперо, но это ни капли не успокаивало Вонхо.

Атмосферу разрядил Саосян, предложивший по очереди сыграть в приставку. Пока Саосян с Ёнсоком выбирали игру, Сеён подсел к Вонхо и ободряюще похлопал по плечу.

— Не бери в голову, Вонхо, — тихо произнёс Сеён, наклонившись ближе. — Я с Ёнсоком потом поговорю.

Вонхо слегка кивнул в знак благодарности и слабо улыбнулся.

Остаток дня прошёл без происшествий, и Вонхо уже думал отправиться домой, как и остальные, но, взяв в руки телефон, увидел непрочитанное сообщение от Тэхо, в котором тот звал прогуляться.

Вонхо, недолго размышляя над предложением, всё же согласился — ему хотелось немного отвлечься от собственных мыслей, да и компанией Тэхо был хорошей. Подъехав ко входу в парк, он сразу заметил Тэхо и поспешил к нему.

— Давно ждёшь, Тэхо-хён? — спросил Вонхо, как только подошёл к Тэхо.

— Только приехал, — он покачал головой и полез в карман куртки. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Вонхо озадаченно посмотрел на него и хотел было уточнить, что он имел в виду, но Тэхо его опередил и попросил вытянуть руку. А потом он достал браслет и обвязал его вокруг запястья Вонхо. Сам браслет был чёрный, сплетённый из тонких кожаных шнурков, украшенный семью (Вонхо сосчитал) узелками и несколькими бусинами.

— В знак благополучного знакомства, — улыбнулся Тэхо и кивнул в сторону парка. — Пойдём?

— Не стоило, Тэхо-хён. Но спасибо, — поблагодарил Вонхо, направляясь следом.

За прогулкой Вонхо не заметил, как прошло несколько часов, и понял, что уже стемнело, лишь когда Тэхо высказал желание проводить его до машины.

— Спасибо за приятный вечер, Вонхо-а, — Тэхо наклонился к открытому окну с водительской стороны и мило улыбнулся. — Отдохни хорошо сегодня.

Вонхо улыбнулся в ответ, попрощался и поехал в сторону дома.

***

Всю следующую неделю Вонхо не замечал, что привычный образ жизнь кардинально изменился. С друзьями Вонхо не виделся, но зато Тэхо писал в какао целыми днями, а иногда даже звонил. Он звал Вонхо куда-нибудь практически каждый вечер. Иногда они заглядывали в небольшие кафе, а иногда просто гуляли. С каждым разом это всё больше и больше походило на свидания, но Вонхо не имел ничего против. Ему казалось, что это было отличной возможностью «забыть» Такую, и чем чаще они виделись с Тэхо, тем сильнее Вонхо был уверен, что и правда очарован чужой улыбкой. И немалую роль в этом сыграл тот факт, что Тэхо был искренним и внимательным по отношению к нему.

В конце рабочего дня Вонхо писал друзьям, что не сможет прийти, и забывал включать звук на телефоне. А приходя домой поздно вечером, видел уйму пропущенных от Сеёна и Ёнсока. Он раз за разом обещал себе, что обязательно перезвонит утром, но каждое утро начиналось со звонка Тэхо, и всё снова вылетало из головы.

Казалось, что всё шло так, как и должно, он не чувствовал вины перед друзьями, не считал, что неправильно расставляет приоритеты в общении, его нисколько не напрягало быстрое развитие отношений с Тэхо.

Сейчас бы он назвал это любовью с первого взгляда, если бы его кто-то спросил о происходящем. Но в глубине души Вонхо подозревал, что прежний он сказал бы, что это больше походило на приворот, если вся эта мистическая чепуха действительно работала.

В выходной день Вонхо всё же ответил на звонок Сеёна, и, когда тот обеспокоенным тоном спросил, всё ли у него в порядке, Вонхо заверил, что всё замечательно, попутно рассказав про Тэхо. Он не видел смысла извиняться перед друзьями за причинённое им беспокойство, потому что не считал, что сделал что-то неправильно. Сеён принялся уговаривать его прийти как-нибудь в гости с этим загадочным Тэхо, который смог так быстро очаровать его лучшего друга. И после недолгих споров Сеёну всё же удалось его убедить. Вонхо был уверен, что Сеён был рад этой маленькой победе.

Когда Вонхо вместе с Тэхо приехал к Сеёну, то они едва успели войти и поздороваться со всеми, как кто-то налетел на Тэхо и ударил его. Вонхо попытался разнять дерущихся, но у него это получалось из рук вон плохо, пока не подбежали Саосян с Санмином.

— Довольно! — Сеён мог звучать очень угрожающе, когда хотел.

Такуя — а напавшим оказался именно он — не сводил с Тэхо убийственного взгляда, продолжая стоять со сжатыми до побелевших костяшек кулаками, а Тэхо смотрел на него и криво ухмылялся.

— Какая неожиданная встреча, — произнёс Тэхо, которого держал Саосян.

— Саосян, отпусти его, — попросил Вонхо, осторожно осматривая разбитую губу Тэхо, закатав перед этим рукава, чтобы не мешали.

Но Саосян лишь повернулся в сторону Сеёна и вопросительно посмотрел. А когда Сеён покачал головой, тем самым говоря «нет», он перехватил Тэхо сильнее.

— Замечательно. Такуя, что он тебе сделал? — Вонхо непонимающе уставился на Такую.

Такуя встретил этот взгляд с молчаливым вызовом, потом посмотрел на его украшенную браслетом руку, а затем на его лице отразилось удивление, которое сразу же сменилось пониманием и злостью.

— Ублюдок. Ты и ему свою дрянь нацепил.

— Такуя-хён, это же… — начал Ёнсок, подходя ближе, но его сразу же перебили.

— Тот самый Юн Тэхо, Ёнсокки, — произнёс Такуя и сделал полшага вперед.

Тэхо издал тихий смешок и наклонил голову.

— Ты даже помнишь моё имя, Такуя, — по слогам произнёс Тэхо имя Такуи, явно забавляясь ситуацией.

Вонхо казалось, что он был единственным, кто ничего не понимал в происходящем. Санмин почти сразу отпустил Такую, откуда-то знавшего Тэхо, а Сеён и Ёнсок смотрели очень обеспокоенно.

— Саосян, выведи его, а? — попросил Сеён и, схватив Вонхо за руку, потянул его в сторону своей комнаты, несмотря на все его протесты.

Но тут руку Вонхо будто обожгло, и Сеён тоже посмотрел на свою ладонь с недоумением.

— Что это было? — они одновременно повернулись к ещё не успевшим никуда уйти друзьям и застыли.

— Заговорённый браслет, — покачивая головой, сказал Такуя. — Пока сам Вонхо не захочет, а он не захочет, ты даже притронуться к нему не сможешь, хён, не то что снять.

— Никто не хочет сам снимать этот браслет, — прокомментировал Тэхо, когда Саосян толкал его к выходу. — Ваш Вонхо ещё сам ко мне прибежит.

— Санмин-хён, у тебя нет свободной минутки, чтобы помочь Саосяну? — как бы невзначай спросил Ёнсок с не предвещающим ничего хорошего выражением лица. — Можете даже ему что-нибудь сломать, я разрешаю.

— И как нам теперь быть? — поинтересовался Ёнсок, схватив Вонхо за локоть.

Такуя подошёл к ним и попросил Ёнсока и Сеёна держать крепче, чтобы Вонхо не вырвался, потому что ему будет больно, а сам начал развязывать браслет. Руку Вонхо неприятно жгло в том месте, где находился браслет, и желание отдёрнуть её было неимоверным. Когда тугой узел в конце концов поддался и Такуя смог его развязать, Вонхо зашипел от боли.

— Потерпи, Вонхо, — пытался успокоить Такуя, продолжая возню с узлами.

Но когда в следующее мгновение Такуя стянул браслет, Вонхо почувствовал, что теряет сознание.

Первое, что Вонхо понял, когда открыл глаза — у него ужасно болела голова. Второе — он лежал на диване в комнате Сеёна. Он посмотрел вокруг и заметил сидящего рядом Такую, который прижимал пакет со льдом к своей щеке.

— Очнулся наконец, — с улыбкой произнёс Такуя и сменил позу.

— Что вообще произошло? — тихо спросил Вонхо, хватаясь за голову.

Он отчётливо помнил слова Такуи о том, что никто не сможет даже прикоснуться к браслету Тэхо, если сам Вонхо не захочет. Но сейчас браслета на руке уже не было.

— Я просто снял его, — ответил Такуя, словно прочитав мысли Вонхо. — Ну, почти просто. Пальцы до сих пор немного жжёт.

— Но как? Я же не… — начал Вонхо, но его перебили.

— Это было неважно, — сказал Такуя, глядя в окно. — Тебе даже не интересно, откуда я знаю Тэхо?

Точно. Этот вопрос интересовал Вонхо не меньше первого. Он даже представить себе не мог, как так получилось, что они знали друг друга. Он на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза и приготовился слушать. Что-то подсказывало, что история будет не из коротких.

И он оказался прав.

Такуя рассказывал, как «совершенно случайно» столкнулся с Тэхо в супермаркете за несколько месяцев до знакомства с Вонхо. Как Тэхо часто предлагал ему встретиться и однажды подарил ему такой же браслет, что и Вонхо. Как две недели спустя — а на тот момент Такуя уже безоговорочно доверял Тэхо и был готов отдать всё, о чём тот попросит — Тэхо наконец-то показал своё истинное лицо. Как обеспокоенный исчезновением Такуи друг решил зайти к нему и застал Тэхо за складыванием в сумки дорогостоящей техники и денег. Друг оказался молодцом и не растерялся — нашёл, чем оглушить Тэхо, и вызвал полицию.

Как потом этот самый друг привел его к какой-то гадалке, разговаривать с которой Такуя наотрез отказывался. Как она объяснила, что браслет заговорённый, чем дольше его носишь — тем сильнее доверяешь дарителю этого самого браслета, пока в конце концов не оказываешься безвольной куклой. Как она подсказала ему один работающий, но довольно болезненный способ избавления от него — браслет можно было снять, только спалив огнём узел, удерживающий его на руке. Но у этого способа были побочные эффекты — стоило снять браслет, как носителя начинали преследовать беды и несчастья.  
Был, конечно, и второй способ, не несущий таких последствий, - но в случае с Такуей использовать его было невозможно. Потому что был необходим человек, который искренне любил носителя вещи.

Как потом начались неудачи в его жизни и как поменялось его отношение к новым знакомствам. Как он чувствовал себя после первой встречи с Вонхо — он понравился Такуе, хоть и вызывал подозрения. И как в итоге разочаровался в нём, когда Вонхо, признавшись, произнёс фразу один в один, что и Тэхо когда-то. Тогда он думал, что Вонхо просто использовал те же методы, что и Тэхо. А, может, и вовсе работал вместе с ним и после произошедшего решил отомстить за него.

А потом, когда Вонхо уехал и жизнь Такуи относительно наладилась, его перевели по работе в Корею.

— Где ты и познакомился с Сохи-нуной, — продолжил за него Вонхо.

— Да. Но, должен сказать, что мы не встречаемся с ней на самом деле, — ответил Такуя, глядя в глаза Вонхо. — Изначально она попросила ей помочь и разыграть отношения перед нашим коллегой, который никак не может решиться и пригласить её на свидание. А потом она не стала ничего говорить вам, потому что хотела, чтобы через неё мы с тобой наладили отношения и в итоге подружились.

— Это в её стиле, — вздохнул Вонхо, неловко потирая шею. — Так значит, ты боялся, что я один из людей Тэхо, и поэтому тогда отказал мне и сказал, чтобы я исчез из твоей жизни? Не потому что не испытывал ко мне ничего, а из-за Тэхо?

Такуя отвёл взгляд и молча кивнул.

— Ты дурак, Такуя, — произнёс Вонхо и сел, глупо улыбаясь.

— Возможно, — согласился Такуя, всё так же не смотря на Вонхо.

— И что мы будем делать теперь, когда мы оба знаем, что на самом деле нам ничего не мешает? — спросил Вонхо, двигаясь ближе к Такуе.

— Зависит от тебя, Вонхо-я, — лукаво улыбнулся Такуя.


End file.
